Les ombres et les couleurs de Peter
by Caprice K
Summary: Il était le traître, il avait trahi. Oui, mais avant, il avait eu une vie... Sept moments de la vie d'un personnage mal aimé.
1. Le premier jour

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici une nouvelle histoire centrée sur ce personnage méconnu qu'est Peter. Je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête (même si je me suis relue) pour une série sur un autre site. Cette série consiste à écrire sept journées dans la vie d'un personnage de la saga, journées qui ne sont pas forcément consécutives. J'essaye ici d'y décrire Peter, sa façon de fonctionner, ses peurs, ses doutes et ses motivations. J'espère avoir réussi à le rendre fréquentable pour la durée de cette histoire^^. Je publierai à un rythme régulier, à savoir un chapitre tous les vendredi ou samedi.

Tout appartient bien sûr à notre grande déesse JKR Rowling et mon seul salaire est constitué de vos gentilles (ou pas) reviews.

Bonne lecture,

Caprice

* * *

><p><strong>Le premier jour<strong>

La sorcière du salon de thé de Sainte Mangouste servit à son client un thé brûlant. Chose rare, l'homme l'avait demandé sans nuage de lait, ni avant, ni après. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, seules quatre personnes se trouvaient dans la salle. La plupart somnolaient sur les banquettes. Mais l'homme était nerveux. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. La serveuse jurait qu'il n'aspirait qu'à dormir et lui conseilla même de le faire.

- Je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il. J'attends mon bébé.

Et c'était l'exacte vérité : le bébé se faisait attendre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, soit sept étages en dessous, une femme souffrait. Voilà des heures qu'elle était allongée sur cette table de travail, à pousser de toutes ses forces, à hurler de douleur et de rage et le petit être qui l'occupait ne semblait toujours pas se décider à sortir. La future mère sentait ses forces décliner. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était en travail, elle était épuisée. Elle ne demandait qu'un peu de repos ! Il fallait qu'il sorte, par Merlin, qu'il sorte ! Elle voulait cesser de souffrir et pouvoir enfin serrer cet enfant qui lui avait causé tant de maux dans ses bras.

Autour d'elle, les médicomages étaient préoccupés. Ils avaient lancé de nombreux sortilèges pour comprendre pourquoi le bébé ne sortait pas. La raison était toute simple : il se présentait mal. Il était dans le bon sens, mais sa tête n'était pas dans l'alignement nécessaire. Pire, il bougeait de moins en moins. La mère avait perdu les eaux depuis plus de quinze heures et les savants redoutaient que le bébé n'ait contracté une maladie, lui qui n'était pas encore protégé par les anticorps du lait maternel. De plus, les examens durant la grossesse avaient révélés un fœtus chétif. Il était vraiment à craindre que le bébé ne meure, et la mère avec. L'un des médicomages suggéra qu'on sacrifie l'enfant pour sauver la femme, et peu à peu, les autres commencèrent à se ranger à son avis. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : même les sortilèges d'Energie et de Morphine ne suffisaient plus à encourager et soulager la femme en travail, et l'enfant réagissait de moins en moins aux stimulus. Une sage-femme essaya bien, par massage, de l'inviter à bouger, mais il n'esquissa même pas un geste.

Et alors que le dernier d'entre eux perdait espoir et qu'on s'apprêtait à lancer l'opération, le bébé se réveilla. D'un coup vigoureux, il se remit dans l'axe. Sa grosse tête de nourrisson poussa et poussa encore, avec une vigueur étonnante pour un être si petit, si fragile. La mère hurla son soulagement lorsqu'il sortit en un temps record. Et à peine fut-il libéré des entrailles maternelles qu'il poussa un vif hurlement. Un hurlement de soulagement, un hurlement d'espoir, un hurlement de vie. Il s'était battu pour grandir dans le ventre de sa mère, il s'était battu pour naître, et tout ça parce qu'il voulait vivre. Ce bébé avait été conçu pour vivre et certainement pas pour mourir. Et cet instinct de survie vivrait en lui plus fortement que chez un autre. Il était ancré dans sa conscience, c'était sa seule volonté.

On donna le miraculé à sa maman, qui l'entoura de ses bras chauds et protecteurs. Elle lui tendit son sein et il se mit à téter avec vigueur.

- Comment voulez-vous l'appeler, votre beau petit, madame ? demanda l'assistante.

La mère eut un soupir, contemplant celui qu'elle appellerait toujours « son œuvre d'art », et hésita à dire le nom en l'absence de son mari. Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre. La porte s'ouvit brusquement et l'heureux père se précipita vers sa famille, livide. Découvrant son enfant, il posa une main protectrice et soulagée sur son front. Et murmura simplement :

- Bienvenue, Peter.

C'était le début d'une vie.


	2. Le deuxième jour

Le chapitre 2... C'est celui que j'aime le moins dans toute cette histoire, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à montrer clairement la face de Peter que je voulais exploiter. Je développerai au prochain chapitre selon vos impressions!

* * *

><p><strong>Le deuxième jour<strong>

- Eh, petit gros !

Peter ne répondit pas.

- T'entends ?

Ca ne servait à rien de toute façon.

- Oh, je te parle !

Son voisin était méchant.

- Alors t'es sourd, en plus d'être moche.

Ne surtout pas écouter cet imbécile, c'était sa maman qui le lui avait dit.

- Les gens bizarres comme toi, ça ne devrait pas exister.

Il disait ça, l'autre, mais lui, Peter, savait faire de la magie au moins.

- T'es même pas courageux, à courir comme ça.

C'est sûr qu'à un contre trois, c'était du courage.

- Tout le monde te regarde.

Justement, il savait bien que s'il tentait quelque chose, tout le monde regarderait.

- Lâche.

Il n'était pas lâche, il était rationnel.

- T'es bête, petit gros.

Il y aurait peut-être une fille qui irait chercher la maîtresse, parce que Mary était gentille.

- Personne ne t'aime !

Ca, c'était faux, sa maman l'aimait beaucoup.

- T'es moche, aussi.

Il se répétait et c'était très bête, c'est la maîtresse qui le lui avait dit.

- Ton sale nom, il te va très bien.

Mais il était tellement bête qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce que disait la maîtresse, ni qu'il allait se faire punir s'il l'embêtait encore.

- Petit.

En quoi c'était un défaut d'être petit ?

- Et gros.

Il n'était pas gros, juste un peu enveloppé.

- Espèce de con.

Espèce de moldu.

- T'es toujours tout seul.

C'est vrai que c'était triste.

- Tout le monde te déteste.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'eux !

- Tu ne sais même pas te battre !

Pourquoi personne ne le défendait ?

Peter se retourna.

- Tu veux essayer ?

L'autre était ravi, il s'avança vers lui.

- Bien sûr !

Peter se concentra très fort et l'autre vola de plusieurs mètres.

- Bien fait !

Personne ne réagit car tout le monde avait peur. Et oui, lui, il savait faire de la magie, et quand il voulait, s'il vous plait ! Alors personne ne pouvait le défendre, parce qu'il était plus fort qu'eux tous réunis.

C'était le début d'une fierté.


	3. Le troisième jour

**Le troisième jour**

Peter vivait l'une des pires journées de sa vie. Il n'avait que peu dormi, trop préoccupé par l'épreuve qui l'attendait le lendemain. Lorsque sa mère était venue le réveiller, il avait du lutter contre l'envie de courir se terrer sous son lit et les larmes de terreur qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa mère, il ne voulait pas quitter le cocon familial et tout l'amour qu'il représentait pour lui. Il voulait juste continuer à vivre sa petite vie comme avant. Personne ne l'attendait dehors et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Alors à quoi bon ?

Tel un condamné à l'échafaud, il saisit la main maternelle et transplana en fermant très fort les yeux. Il monta dans ce train fatidique persuadé qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Mais il ne pleura pas et il réussi même à réfléchir correctement. Il se précipita dans un compartiment, laissant sa valise en plein milieu pour mieux se coller à la fenêtre et voir ses parents lui faire de grands signes d'adieu. D'adieu.

Lorsqu'il les eu perdu de vue, il hissa tant bien que mal sa valise dans le filet à bagages, ce qui le laissa en sueur. Puis il se blottit dans un coin du compartiment, roulé en boule sur un siège, la tête contre la vitre, et s'efforça de ne penser à rien. D'autres élèves entrèrent et lui demandèrent son nom. Il marmonna une réponse et les oublia à nouveau, si bien qu'ils lui fichèrent la paix. Il n'eut droit qu'à des regards curieux ou moqueurs. Rien qui ne changeait de ses habitudes.

La nuit tombait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du château. Lorsqu'il descendit du train, Peter tremblait de peur. Tout était si inconnu autour de lui ! Aussi obéit-il immédiatement lorsqu'une voix bourrue appela les premières années. Le géant à qui elle appartenait faisait un peu peur, mais au moins, il semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

Etrangement, la traversée du lac et la découverte du château l'exaltèrent. Tout était si calme sur ce lac. Tout allait doucement et la vue majestueuse de l'école qui se découpait sur la nuit semblait avoir ralenti le temps. Et puis personne ne pouvait voir son visage, sa peur. Il se sentait tout seul dans le cocon de la nuit et il aimait ça.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, avec tous ces visages qui le dévisageaient. Sans savoir comment, il avait la tête sous le Choixpeau, était à la table des Gryffondor – peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ?

Là encore, Peter ne se sentait pas si mal. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde. Personne ne faisait véritablement attention à lui et il écoutait tout avidement sans oser intervenir. Peter aimait écouter. Il apprenait plein de choses rien qu'en écoutant, en regardant, en observant. Par exemple, cette fille rousse semblait déjà avoir en horreur deux de ses camarades masculins. Si elle avait déjà une opinion sur chacun, jamais elle ne l'apprécierait, songea Peter avec une pointe de tristesse.

Puis il fallu monter dans le dortoir. La peur revint. Il monta à reculons, redoutant de se retrouver seul avec les trois autres garçons répartis dans sa maison. Il voulait son lit, sa chambre solitaire, un endroit ou jamais personne ne pourrait l'embêter. Il les laissa diplomatiquement choisir leur lit et prit le dernier. Puis il plongea la tête dans sa malle pour qu'on l'oublie.

Hélas, le destin ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix. Une main lui tapota l'épaule. Il sursauta, sentant sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais le visage du propriétaire n'était pas hostile, au contraire.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai oublié ton nom, il y avait tellement de monde nouveau, ce soir… Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Peter, murmura Peter.

- Enchanté ! Moi, je suis Sérieux. Mais pas lui ! répondit le garçon en désignant le second brun de la chambrée.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Peter ne pu réprimer son fou rire et Sirius le suivit.

C'était le début d'une amitié.

* * *

><p>J'adore la fin. A vrai dire, c'est l'une des premières phrases qui me soit venue à l'esprit quand j'ai songé à écrire cette fic. Et vous, avez-vous aimé?<p> 


	4. Le quatrième jour

**Le quatrième jour**

Les Maraudeurs rentraient encore d'une retenue avec le concierge.

Ils s'étaient encore fait prendre à marauder dans les couloirs après le couvre feu.

Le professeur McGonagall leur avait encore fait le sermon qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

Ils avaient encore perdu des points.

- Je vais tuer Rusard, grogna James en s'affalant sur son lit.

- Je te suis, répondit Sirius en faisant de même.

- Ca vous apprendra être bruyant de la sorte, énonça Remus en grognant de fatigue.

- J'ai mal aux bras, termina Peter en claquant la porte.

James massait ses épaules endolories.

Sirius planifiait sa vengeance contre l'affreuse Miss Teigne.

Remus récupérait et de la retenue et de la pleine lune.

Peter dessinait sur un bout de parchemin.

- On va finir par connaître chaque nom gravé sur les trophées.

- Que des noms de préfets, quelle horreur !

- Merci du compliment.

- Ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils disent.

James méditait, affalé sur son lit.

Sirius réfléchissait en faisant de même.

Remus attendait qu'ils parlent pour dispenser sa morale.

Peter gravait la scène sur son bout de parchemin.

- La cape devient vraiment trop petite pour nous quatre.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devenons trop grands.

- Il va falloir apprendre la discrétion.

- Et surtout regarder où vous mettez les pieds.

James râla qu'il ne connaissait pas le château par cœur.

Sirius protesta qu'il n'avait pas de troisième œil pour l'informer de la position du concierge.

Remus remarqua qu'il n'avait l'odorat de Miss Teigne que trois nuits par mois.

Peter fut illuminé par toutes ces remarques futiles.

- Et si on faisait une carte ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je sais que tu as un sens de l'orientation déplorable mais nous non et nous sommes toujours avec toi.

- De toute façon, ça ne résoudrait pas le problème.

Peter soupira et leur expliqua son idée.

Remus, enchanté, adhéra tout de suite.

Sirius partit immédiatement à la recherche d'un parchemin.

James griffonnait déjà à toute vitesse la liste des sorts qui leur seraient utile.

C'était le début d'un projet.

* * *

><p>Oups... J'ai légèrement oublié de poster la semaine passée. Mea culpa, voilà donc ce chapitre, qui d'ailleurs me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'ai toujours pensé que si James et Sirius, les arrogants "chefs de leur petite bande", avaient accepté Peter, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à leur apporter... Qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	5. Le cinquième jour

Je suis désolée, je manque à toutes mes obligations d'auteur, en ce moment... J'oublie de poster. Vous avez le droit d'être mécontent, pour chaque mécontentement d'exprimé, un bisou de Peter offert! Comment, ça ne vous tente pas? Alors James, Sirius et Remus s'associent à la campagne!

Je voulais remercier **Lexyann** et **Futilement Moi** qui ont reviewé le précédent chapitre! Le mode de réponse aux reviews à malheureusement rendu l'âme et j'ai donc été dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre.

* * *

><p><strong>Le cinquième jour<strong>

Assis seul dans le placard à balais, Peter se concentrait. Il se concentrait terriblement, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté, parce qu'il devait y arriver. C'était le soir, juste après le repas. Il s'était éclipsé pour travailler seul.

James et Sirius y arrivaient. C'était sans doute cela le plus terrible. Ils y arrivaient, eux, et lui, il restait à la traine, comme toujours. James était un cerf majestueux, Sirius un fougueux chien noir. Et lui, que serait-il ?

Il aurait aimé être un chat, comme le professeur McGonagall. Après tout, il était aussi discret qu'un chat. Il savait se faire oublier, il trouvait toujours les astuces pour passer à des endroits où il n'aurait pas dû… Oui, il serait peut-être un chat. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, un chat état indépendant, et Peter savait douloureusement que lui ne l'était pas.

Il serait de toute façon un petit animal, du genre qu'on ne remarque pas, parce que c'était bien là sa caractéristique principal : on ne le remarquait pas. C'était autant une qualité qu'un défaut, autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Quand ils faisaient des bêtises, c'était un atout inestimable. Quand il s'agissait de félicitations, c'était une plaie. Une de plus dans un orgueil qu'il avait appris à laisser au vestiaire.

James et Sirius l'encourageaient toujours, l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ca le réconfortait beaucoup. Mais ce soir, il devait être seul, car ils le déconcentraient souvent malgré eux. Il pensait avoir compris tout ce que lui avaient expliqué ses amis. Alors il pensa très fort pendant que le soleil automnal se couchait au dehors.

Il pensa au pauvre Remus qui devait se sentir bien seul les nuits de pleine lune. Et il pensa au désarroi qu'il ressentirait quand James et Sirius iraient le rejoindre et que ce serait lui, Peter, qui se retrouverait tout seul ces mêmes nuits de pleine lune. Il maudit cet astre nocturne. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver tout seul, c'était impensable.

Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse pour ne pas être seul. Il serait utile, sans aucun doute, car si discret qu'il soit, il avait appris à se rendre utile. C'était indispensable à sa survie. S'il ne servait à rien, ses amis l'oublieraient sûrement. Et c'était encore plus terrifiant que d'être seul les nuits de pleine lune, car alors il serait seule en permanence, tout le temps, tous les jours.

Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui était utile à un loup-garou, comme animal ? Comme petit animal ? Il n'aurait jamais la force ni le courage du cerf ou du chien pour contenir la bête féroce qui sommeillait en Remus. Il devrait courir vite pour échapper à ses crocs, à sa morsure, à sa malédiction.

Peter récapitula donc : il serait petit, rapide, utile. Qu'est-ce qui était petit, rapide et utile ? Un oiseau, peut-être. Mais un oiseau, c'était léger, gracieux, élancé. Non, il n'arrivait pas à se représenter oiseau. Peter ferma les yeux encore plus fort, détendant le reste de son corps. Il savait qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Et soudain, quelque chose vint lui chatouiller le nez. C'était une queue, une queue de ver. Il sourit, pensant à ses trois amis qui seraient avec lui les nuits de pleine lune.

C'était le début d'une aventure.


	6. Le sixième jour

Eh voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre... Si celui qui arrive la semaine prochaine est mon chouchou (devinez, devinez!), celui-ci concurrence le deuxième dans la place de mal aimé.  
>Bonne lecture tout de même!<p>

**RAR puisque la messagerie bug:**

**Lexyann** : oh, il y a sans doute des synonymes pour seul, mais étant donné que ce texte est né d'une impulsion et non d'un projet mûrement réfléchit, je ne l'ai pas vraiment retravaillé après...

**ComfortablyNumb **: Merci vraiment pour ces compliments, il me vont droit au coeur, surtout le passage où tu parles de rendre Peter humain!

**AliceDansLaLune** : ah oui, tiens, je n'y ai même pas pensé... en même temps c'est un moment que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer alors je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu l'écrire. Et puis l'idée est d'étudier Peter or, je pense que ce moment était plutôt centré sur Remus.

**Lyphe** : Wow, tout ça! Eh bien, merci beaucoup, que dire d'autre? Je te laisse découvrir jusqu'où ira ma fic, mais je pense que ce chapitre te donnera un début de répondre. Sachant que, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, le but n'est pas de parler du rat!

* * *

><p><strong>Le sixième jour<strong>

- Ainsi, vous souhaitez entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Albus Dumbledore.  
>- Oui, répondit James.<br>- Oui, répondit Sirius.  
>- Oui, répondit Remus.<br>- Oui, répondit Peter, mais son cœur criait non.

- N'êtes vous pas un peu trop jeunes pour cela ?  
>- Certaines générations doivent grandir plus vite que d'autres, expliqua James.<br>- Mais la maturité ne garantit pas l'expérience.  
>- Je crois savoir que nous n'avons pas le luxe d'attendre, contra Sirius.<br>- Il y a de véritables morts à l'extérieur.  
>- C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes devant vous aujourd'hui, approuva Remus.<br>- Combattre dans l'Ordre exige de nombreux sacrifices.  
>- Nous y sommes prêts, murmura Peter, mais son cœur criait « ils ».<p>

- Je parle de combattre des Mangemorts, jeunes gens.  
>- Ce n'est pas le courage qui nous manque, argua James.<br>- Des Mangemorts et Lord Voldemort en personne.  
>- Ni l'habileté au combat, affirma Sirius.<br>- Des hommes et des femmes qui utilisent la Magie Noire et les Impardonnables.  
>- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les arrêter, constata Remus.<br>- De personnes que rien n'arrêtera.  
>- Il existe tant de moyens d'être protégé, soutint Peter, mais son cœur criait sa peur.<p>

- Etes-vous prêt à combattre votre famille, votre propre sang, M. Black ?  
>- Ma famille, professeur, ce sont les trois personnes qui sont ici avec moi.<br>- Et que dira Miss Evans, M. Potter ?  
>- Vous savez très bien qu'elle est la première à en avoir parlé.<br>- Quid de votre faiblesse mensuelle, M. Lupin ?  
>- Grâce à vous j'ai appris à me défendre avec, professeur Dumbledore.<br>- Etes-vous sûr de vous, M. Pettigrow ?  
>- La question ne se pose pas, professeur, car ce n'est pas un choix mais une obligation.<br>Et son cœur criait au mensonge.

- Vous mettrez vos vies en danger.  
>- Nous en sommes conscients.<br>- Il vous faudra apprendre à protéger des secrets.  
>- Nous en sommes capables.<br>- Etre vigilants à chaque instant.  
>- Nous en avons l'habitude.<br>- Etre préparé au pire.  
>Peter se tu.<p>

- Alors prenez ceci, et vous serez tenus au courant de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.  
>Peter frissonna, car il n'y avait désormais plus de moyen de faire demi-tour.<p>

C'était le début du combat.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... la semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre, dernière occasion de vous exprimer, dernière occasion pour Peter d'être un homme, dernier... tout!<p> 


	7. Le dernier jour

**Et voici le dernier chapitre! Mon préféré... Celui qui dévoile tout. Le plus cruel, le premier écrit, le plus humain peut-être... Le plus Peter en tout cas!**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue et un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewée.**

**P'tite RAR:**

**Lindamire**: merci beaucoup :) C'est malheureusement vrai qu'on écrit trop peu sur Peter, c'est un personnage très complexe et intéressant (bien plus que Drago en tout cas), mais aussi tellement difficile à cerner... J'ai un projet de fic entière sur lui, mais écrire autant me fait vraiment peur de le rendre OOC! J'espère en tout cas que ce dernier chapitre te plaira car on est en plein dans la trahison.

**Circae**: Oh, tu devrais sortir ton histoire des limbes de ton Macbook (oh, une adepte du mac, je t'aime^^). Il y a tellement de façons de voir Peter et tellement peu d'écrit que tout est bon à lire, je pense. Enfin ici le but n'était pas d'écrire sept années, mais sept journées, c'est une participation à une série sur un autre site. Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me touchent (surtout le spontané).

* * *

><p><strong>Le dernier jour<strong>

La sorcière du salon de thé de Sainte Mangouste servit à son client un thé brûlant. Chose rare, l'homme l'avait demandé sans nuage de lait, ni avant, ni après. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, seules quatre personnes se trouvaient dans la salle. La plupart somnolaient sur les banquettes. Mais l'homme était nerveux. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. La serveuse jurait qu'il n'aspirait qu'à dormir et lui conseilla même de le faire.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne peux pas.

Non, Peter ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était venu chercher des calmants, sans quoi ses nerfs n'auraient pas tenus le choc.

James était venu lui parler le matin même. Il lui avait demandé l'impensable. C'était même tellement impensable qu'il ne l'avait pas crû au début. Comment Sirius pouvait-il avoir eu cette idée ? Comment James pouvait-il l'approuver ? Comment pouvait-il lui demander cela, à lui ?

Et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui demander ça, maintenant ? Oh, Peter se haïssait. Il n'avait jamais pensé être leur égal. Il savait ne pas l'être. Et s'il les avait aimé pour ce qu'il lui faisait miroiter, cette félicité qu'ils lui permettaient de toucher, il les avait aussi haï de briller tant qu'il était encore une fois, encore et toujours, éclipsé par leur éclat. Même Remus, le timide, l'effacé, le loup-garou, même Remus attirait l'attention sur lui. Mais pour Peter, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'oubli. Et il avait toujours cru que James et Sirius le savaient inférieur.

Et voilà que James voulait lui confier sa vie. L'imbécile qu'il était ! Pourquoi avoir attendu tant d'années et tant de souffrance avant de lui témoigner sa confiance, son respect, son estime, son amitié ? Et surtout pourquoi le lui montrer de manière si absolue, si… définitive ? Il reconnaissait bien là le caractère entier de ses deux amis. Amis.

Il y a trois mois encore, Peter aurait accepté en pleurant de joie. Mais il ne pouvait maintenant que pleurer de peur. Il était touché au cœur de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Il avait fauté et ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. A la vérité, il mourrait d'horreur. Chaque jour que Merlin faisait, un membre de l'Ordre tombait. Et _il_ l'avait trouvé. _Il_ l'avait menacé. _Il_ voulait le tuer. Or Peter voulait vivre, il voulait que son cœur batte encore et encore, il ne vivait que pour vivre, pour ce sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il était terrifié par la mort. Non pas par l'après, comme beaucoup. Par la simple idée de disparaître de cette terre. Idiot, il avait pensé que non seulement il vivrait mais qu'il connaîtrait peut-être la gloire. Il s'était aussitôt aperçu de son erreur mais il était trop tard. Alors il blinda son cœur et condamna les Maraudeurs d'avoir voulu se battre. Sans ça, rien ne serait arrivé. Il les avait haï et il avait sombré.

Désormais, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser immédiatement quand James était venu. Il aurait dit avoir peur, être terrifié par la charge, ne pas en être digne. Et James l'aurait crû. Mais _il_ l'aurait su et l'aurait terriblement puni pour cet acte. _Il_ l'aurait même tué car Peter ne _lui_ aurait plus été d'aucune utilité. Et Peter voulait vivre.

Alors il termina son thé et transplana chez James. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit, il dit simplement :

- Oui.

C'était le début de la fin.


End file.
